


Butterflies

by Ellerigby13



Series: Sexy Friendly Ghosts - Kinktober 2018 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Begging, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Foreplay, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 21:17:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16167155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellerigby13/pseuds/Ellerigby13
Summary: Natalia wants nothing more than to hear Bucky use his manners.Kinktober Day 2: Begging





	Butterflies

_ Got me doing things that I don't do usually, I promised myself I wouldn't fall but every time I see you, I just wanna risk it all. _

If there was anything Bucky could count on, it was that Natasha knew what she was doing.

Which meant that she knew  _ exactly _ what she was doing when she sat across from him at the latest briefing, her small, naked foot crawling up the length of his leg and settling into the crevice between his groin and his thigh.  Bucky’s back straightened a quarter of an inch, but his expression remained flat as he pretended to listen to the senator of the week drone on about whatever new limitation they were putting on the new and improved SHIELD.

Natalia was smirking at him now, those full red lips making all the promises under the sun without uttering a single word.  The ball of her foot pressed into the meaty flesh of his inner thigh and rolled upward, treading dangerously close…

Two could play at this game.

Bucky let his flesh hand drop into his lap, tracing a path with his thumb from the curve of her heel up into her arch, digging into her skin in little circles.  Tasha’s smirk began to fade, the upturned mischief of her ruby mouth drooping into a soft, almost entranced pucker. A sliver of white peeked out from between her lips, and if Bucky were anyone else, he wouldn’t recognize the subtle signs of arousal that bled in every almost imperceptible sigh she breathed.

It was a miracle they lasted through the end of the dreariest meeting of all time, a miracle they lasted the walk up the hallway with Wanda and Pietro, a miracle beyond the beliefs of most theistic religions that they managed to close the door before - 

Both Bucky’s hands fell to grip either side of her ass, and in moments Natasha was pressed to the door, and their mouths had melded together.  Tasha’s lips tasted even better than they looked, and her teeth clashing with his should have hurt more than it did, but with his Natalia, it was like he was a glutton for pain.

The noise that left his mouth when she sucked his lip between hers almost didn’t sound human, and in moments, Natasha had wriggled out of his grasp and dropped to her knees, making quick work of his belt and zipper.

“You miss me, James?” she purred, but the softness of her voice conflicted with the roughness of her hands, shoving his pants down his legs, unleashing his cock from his boxers.  She hummed into his tip, letting the vibrations from deep in her throat rock against his tender skin.

Bucky sighed, and his fingers were curled in at the base of her soft red curls.  “Please, Natalia,” he breathed, his hand moving down to fold into the hair at the side of her face, the pad of his thumb tracing the edge of her jaw.  “Fuck…”

“I like when you beg, James.”  Those perfect lips creased, and the tip of his prick warmed with the soft gush of her breath against it, followed by her determined, wet tongue flicking at his opening.  Just as soon as she touched down on it, she pulled back, smiling her wicked, beautiful smile. “Beg for me, солдат.”

The words came through his gritted teeth.  “Please...please suck my cock, Tasha.”

Without another word, her lips opened again and she took him into her mouth, the warmth of her tongue tracing every hint of his skin, hot and wet and hell-bent to get him off as slowly as she could.  When she stopped her motion, the teasing look in her eyes told him to keep talking.

“I need you, Natalia,” he groaned, hating himself for the way he almost whined it at her, hating himself for meaning it.  “That’s so good, красивая. Please, Tasha, don’t stop…” His head cocked back, while the walls of her mouth collapsed on his dick, she staring up at him with her eyes full of amusement and lust while she took him into her throat, her hand pumping the base of his cock, closing over his balls - 

“ _ Fuck _ .”  He didn’t realize how quickly his hands had knotted into her hair, or how tight his balls had become, or that his toes had curled in his boots, which he was still wearing, under the pile that was his pants and underwear.  He didn’t realize that his eyes were screwed shut, or that he was calling her name out like a prayer, his hips still rocking slowly back and forth while he found his release in the heat of her throat.

Tasha’s lips drew off his cock with a soft pop, her teasing eyes playful as her tongue swiped out to collect a stray drop of his cum from the side of her mouth.  Bucky swore he could feel himself hardening again, just as Natasha stood, a soft smirk gracing her perfect lips.

Before he could think about what he was doing, he’d grasped her hips and pulled her flush to his chest, his dick pressed between them.  Tasha’s hands found their way up to the back of his neck, her nails digging pleasurably into his skin.

“That refractory period is pretty impressive, Barnes,” she drawled, stepping into him so that he edged back toward the bed.

“You kidding, Romanoff?”  His hands swept to the curve of her ass, and in a moment her legs had wrapped around his waist.  As he carried her to the bed, he leaned into her ear to whisper, “Give me a chance to really impress you?”

His mouth was on her neck when her back hit the bed, and Bucky was paying just enough attention to hear her coy response.

“Only if you say ‘please.’”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Title and lyrics are from Butterflies by Queen Naija :)  
> Oh, also- солдат=soldier and красивая=beautiful :)


End file.
